


Work in Progress

by DeuceOfClubs



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuceOfClubs/pseuds/DeuceOfClubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The SWAT team has gone to investigate a hospital in the midst of a zombie apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work in Progress

"Prep for breach," Hardsight commanded, lining up against the wall beside the door, M4 carbine in hand. His voice was muffled through his gas mask's filters. The three others lined up with him on either side, all having similar gear.

  
"Bringing up the shotgun," reported Omega, moving in front of the door. Metal. Steel. Lock's relatively old. Westson and Sons brand. The shotgun's muzzle hovers at point halfway between the lock and the door frame for a few seconds before Omega pulls the trigger, a loud bang signifying when the M1030 breaching round exits the barrel and hits the lock, piercing the bolt inside. Another bang occurs when another round is fired inside the lock to make sure the door is ready for entry. Smiling to himself, Omega lifts his left leg up to kick the door. Boot connects to steel and the door violently swings open.

  
As soon as the door is breached, a hideous creature bashes into Omega, sending him falling onto his back, the shotgun hitting the tiled floor beside him with a clack. Hideous in appearance and tall in stature with one arm fatter, more grotesque, and misshapen then the other, eye sockets devoid of eyeballs and life, veins fat and bulging beneath pale, sickened skin with large boils bubbling on the surface, puss, blood, and putrid black fluid pouring from all orifices, and a jaw broken and misshapen beneath a rotting tongue, the beast that was once something of a man uttered a noise somewhere between a roar and a horrific scream.

  
It took the remaining 3 squad members less than a second to jump back from fear and less than 3 to begin opening fire as the creature made its debut.

  
Omega felt his heart and breathing speed up, his hand fumbling to unhook his Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine gun from his back as he crawl backwards, the creature stumbling his way. He shakily got to his feet and squeezed the trigger, but was met with unsatisfying clicks as he realized his last magazine was empty. Tossing the SMG aside, he quickly pulled his Springfield Custom Professional Model 1911A1 from its holster and pulled on its trigger after cocking the hammer and pulling the slide.

  
.45 ACP rounds ripped through the air and hit the creature, aided by the many bullets coming from Omega's comrades' weapons. With each hit, blood, puss, and the eerie black fluid spurt out from wounds on the monster. It roared in pain and the enlarged arm smashed into Omega, sending him flying to the side and into a wall, paint chipping as he scrapes down to the floor.

  
Omega weakly got up on his feet and broke into a sprint down the hallway, panting, blindly firing at the monster closely chasing him. The 3 other officers ran after them both.

  
"Shoot it! Fucking kill the bastard!" Omega screamed, his pistol clicking as he pulled the trigger now, throwing it back at the monster and letting it crack its skull. After throwing the gun, the man met himself face-to-face with a wall, turning around to see the beast running toward him, grunting, its fat arm raised while its other arm limply flew in the breeze.

  
Right before Omega could be pummeled into the hospital floor, Alpha jumped on the creature's back with his ballistic knife out, plunging it into the thing's bloated shoulder, causing a large amount of puss, blood, and black goo to spurt onto him and the hall around them. Omega joined in with his knife, stabbing the creature through its palate and into its brain. The creatures entire body grew limp as it swinged weakly, just slow enough for Omega to jump aside, the arm hitting the wall. Seconds after, the beast slumped over on its arm, the light overhead flickering as the 4 officers looked on and caught their breaths.


End file.
